Sune
| power = Greater deity | dominion = Brightwater | minions = Lliira Sharess Formerly: Selûne | alignment = Chaotic good | sphere = Beauty | portfolio = Beauty Love Passion | worshipers = Lovers, artists, half-elves, adventurers, and Sun Soul monks | cleric alignments = And LG for paladins only. | domains = Love, Skill, Trickery Formerly: Chaos, Charm, Good, Protection , Pleasure | favored weapon = A silken sash (whip) | channel divinity = Sune's touch | source = Faiths and Pantheons | page = 65 }} Sune (pronounced SOO-nee ), also known as Lady Firehair, was the deity of beauty, with governance also over love. Her dogma primarily concerned love based on outward beauty, with primary importance placed upon loving people who responded to the Sunite's appearance. Her symbol was that of a beautiful woman with red hair. Description ian greater goddess of beauty and love.]]When Sune appeared to the mortals of Faerûn she wore only a near-transparent gown. She was known for her lustrous red hair that draped down to the ground, her eyes of shining emeralds and ruby red plump lips. Worshipers Sune's highest priest was known as the Heartwarder, usually being the most handsome/beautiful clergy member both inside and out. They were expected to keep their appearance as flattering as possible and shower others with sweet words at least five times a month. Orders ; Order of the Ruby Rose : The Church of Sune had a small affiliated order of fighters, paladins, and bards who served to guard temples and holy sites along with the clergy and who sometimes pursued quests or do good works in Sune's name to promote her faith. To become one of the Sisters and Brothers of the Ruby Rose, a candidate stood vigil in a church of Sune all night. If the Lady Firehair appeared to the candidate in a vision during the night or somehow showed her favor, the candidate was admitted to the order. Members of this order were given to writing essays and songs of courtly love when not engaged in vital business, and often adopted a beautiful individual to adore from afar whether that individual would be flattered by such attentions or not. Notable Sunites * Adon of Sune * Histra of the Edificant Library History Relationships Sune was served by Lliira and Sharess, whom she rescued from the influence of Shar during the Godswar. For this, Shar considered Sune her enemy; because of this Sune aided Mystra in her struggle against Shar and the Shadow Weave. She was also allied to Selûne, who once served her much as Sharess does now, but has since gone her own way, Milil, and Lathander. Sune was also known to enjoy long-term relationships, and many casual flirtations. The Lady Firehair disliked the Gods of Fury, including Talos and his follower deities, as well as Tempus for the destruction they caused to beautiful things. Despite this, she had no true enemies among the gods, as the Gods of Fury dislike all others and Tempus considered her too flighty and therefore irrelevant to be worth the conflict. Dogma Notes References * * Category:Deities Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Deities from Brightwater Category:Deities from Gates of the Moon Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Charm domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Love domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Skill domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Greater deities Category:Human deities Category:Pleasure domain deities